The Way We Should Be
by twilight.fever123
Summary: My version of how Joey and Dawson got together in Season 1/2. Please R/R! And I am not good with ratings, so...yeah. HAHA PLEASE READD AND REVIEWW!


**Author's Note:**

**Okayy, third fan fic!**

**After this one, ima stop counting them**

**Lol**

**Anyways, um …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Dawson's Creek, nor do I own the show …sadly**

**(unless I make up my own characters, then they are completely MINEE **

**MU-WAH-HAHAHAHA! (I'm not insane I promise)**

**Please review, and enjoyyy**

_Setting: Summer, if the first season had been the summer, then that's what this would be…(..!)_

Joey's POV:

"Aw, come on Dawson! I'm not doing this by myself," I said. I was so sick of Dawson.

He was so sweet, but then when you need him the most…well he was usually there. He had just been acting so strange lately.

It was probably because of that new girl, Jen. Dawson's new neighbor.

She was just so pretty, and mysterious.

I thought that Dawson was about to drown in his own drool when he first saw her.

I even had to make sure he was still alive.

I guess his hormones had started acting up because he no longer wanted them to have their annual sleepovers.

I loved the sleepovers they had. I didn't want to stop having them. I love Dawson – he is my BEST friend.

The funny thing was that I could see her other friend, Pacey, falling for Jen. But, he was also falling for the English teacher, Tomora.

The sick thing was that I could see the teacher falling for him. I just don't want to tell anyone, because even though Pacey was so disgusting, he is still my friend.

"Joey, you have to. You are a big girl you know…you don't need me to be holding your hand," Dawson said, as he started to walk away.

"Oh, but I do," I muttered under my breath, but I had said it way too low for anyone to hear.

Wait, what did I mean by that? It's not like I actually like Dawson…well not like that.

I knew everything about him, well almost everything. There were some things that I just didn't WANT to know. But, we'll get to that later.

"Dawson! Please…This is your idea you know? Why can't you at least just stay with me until I get it over with?" I said. I wish he would just stop thinking about "Jen" …guhhh, why couldn't he just let Pacey get with Jen so he would forget about that teacher.

That was totally gross, once again, that Pacey would even think about trying to get with…her. But, only because of age. Not because of the actual person.

Anyways, if Dawson didn't go to this stupid meeting between her and her sister, then she would be…well in a word: pissed.

Dawson said that if she wanted to me to help her with more things around the house, then she should talk to me about it.

Well, he didn't even take his own advise, because I had to hear about this from my sister. She was all, "Joey…I think we need to have a family meeting."

And I said, "Oh, very great idea. And who did you steal it from?" I said. You could practically smell the sarcasm coming out of my mouth.  
"Actually, Miss SmartyPants, you can thank your little friend Dawson for that idea. I will see you tomorrow, in the living room, at noon."

"DAWSON! YOU COME BACK HERE!" I said. I started to chase Dawson, and I knocked him over and sat on his chest.

"Now, Dawson. I am not getting up until you PROMISE that you will come with me. You don't even have to talk while you are there. I just need…moral support," I said while I was practically digging my fingernails into his chest.

I realized that this was the most awkward position that we had ever gotten into. So I said, "Dawson, stop smiling like an idiot. I am just as uncomfortable as you are. Just…please. Please come with me. I know I seem like I am over-reacting, but I need someone with me. I don't like sitting in a room with my pregnant sister and her…boyfriend."

Now you guys, don't get me wrong, I liked her boyfriend more than I liked my actual sister. I mean, just because he was…African American, didn't mean that he wasn't any less of a human being.

Anyways. As I am just sitting on top of Dawson, waiting for him to give in. And then, all of a sudden, I see his face level with mine.

I guess I didn't feel him move, because he just kind of slid right from under me, and was now sitting in front of me.

At this point, I was like strattling the ground, and I went to get up, but I feel someone's – no, not "someone's" hand – Dawson's hand lift up my chin.

I was now eye level with him, and before I could say, "Dawson, what are you doing?"

Guess what he did! He…he just pushed his lips right onto mine.

I didn't know what to do. The guy that I loved for so long – I mean, well dang. I didn't mean for that to slip. Well, yes. You caught me. I loved him okay?

Anyways, I pulled back. And I see Dawson, and he is just horror struck, because well I could feel that my face was just kind of frozen.

I got up quickly and said, "Um…Dawson. Nevermind. I will go alone. Um, see you…later."

And I ran off. I mean, how awkward was that?!

I couldn't believe that I just walked – no, ran away like that.

But as I was moving, guess who I saw walking towards Dawson…

That…blehh…that JENNIFFER!

I just wanted to scream, so I just ran faster. I didn't quite know where I was going, so I just kind of kept on running.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, what do you think? I think the next chapter will be in someone else's POV.**

**Who would ya'll like it to be in?**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP, with the person's POV that ya'll would like, after at least…4 reviews**

**COME ONYA'LL CAN DO 4 REVIEWS..**

**(:**


End file.
